Xaidrian
by Headmaster-Dumblydore
Summary: Yes, this has been done before...Severus becomes a dad to an abused Harry, and they both learn to deal with the changes in their lives. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Xaidrian 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything even remotely related to Harry Potter. Except for a few movies. Otherwise it is J.K. Rolling and all her publishers that have the copyright:)

Chapter One

Harry Potter was not a very happy child.

He lived with his relatives, and they were not very nice people, at least to him. For the most part, they ignored him. If they had to live with him, the least they could do was ignore him. His Uncle Vernon didn't often beat him, it wasted too much of his energy.

There were, however, a few more unpleasant aspects of his life. Other than being ignored, that is. One, was that he was forced to do ALL of the chores around the house. Unless they were all finished to satisfactory means, he would not get any food. Thus, Harry Potter was a very thin little boy, with wiry muscles built onto his frame.

Second, and really the most unpleasant thing about his life, was his Uncle Vernon and his Urges. This is what he always said to Harry, at least. "I have an urge, Boy." This didn't happen very often, mind. His Uncle wouldn't do it if Petunia or Dudley were around, and one of them almost always were. But, none-the-less, it happened often enough for Harry Potter to become an unhappy boy.

He was, currently, sitting in his cupboard, which he didn't mind, really. He didn't exactly feel safe in the small, dark place, but he was fairly comfortable. He was in one of his contemplative moods, and the current direction his thoughts were taking was regarding his age. He knew when his birthday was (having overheard a conversation between his relatives) but he didn't know what day it was.

He was not allowed the paper, and certainly not the TV either. Dud's birthday was some what around his own, so he figured himself to be about nine. How had he even made it this far, anyway? Harry didn't remember too much as a baby, just that he often had diaper rashes. He didn't begin doing chores until he was about three. (he was small for his age.) He didn't begin cooking full meals until about five, and his Uncle didn't begin to have his urges until he was seven or so.

This was how he categorized his life. Currently, nothing new had happened, so he had no knew category. He smiled wistfully, going off into one of his daydreams.

Oh! How he would love to have a family of his own. He could just picture it. He would have a father, of course. One who took him to the park and played games with him. A mother, too. She would read to him and teach him to cook and take him shopping for clothes. And at night, they would both tuck him in together, giving him a kiss and saying, "Good night Harry." It was a very lovely dream.

_Creak_.

Harry sighed as he let his dream melt away. The creak was fast yet heavy – his uncle. Lately, the man had become a little bolder, coming to satisfy his Urges while the others were asleep. He heard the pounding footsteps approach his cupboard. He did not even pretend to be asleep, and his Uncle made no pretenses about why he was there. He opened the door from the outside, and stood aside to let the boy pass.

Harry was used to the routine. He would be taken out to the shed in the back, and his uncle would lock the door behind him. He would then be pulled roughly into the man's large belly, and his small hands would be forced to expose the hardening length underneath. His uncle had called it a cock, but Harry liked to think of it as some sort of garden hose. He had one, too, of course, but it didn't do what his Uncle's did.

When the man's pants were around his knees, he obediently opened his mouth. This was how it went. His Uncle would force his cock until it touched the back of his throat, and he gagged. Such as now. He would pump back and forth a few times, and then thick, bitter stuff would come out, and his uncle would grunt, and he would be thrown back into his cupboard, and that was the end of it.

Not so tonight.

"Boy." His Uncle barked. "Turn around."

Confused, Harry did so.

Another command, "Pull down your pants."

And Harry did.

"Bend over."

This he did, too, wondering why on earth his Uncle wanted to look at his butt. He felt a moment's panic when fat, rough hands grabbed his hips, and pure fear when the cock touched him. Surely he was not going to force it in there...?

Ah...! He bit back an instinctive scream, holding his breath and letting his mind blank. Pain. All he knew was pain, and that he could not make a sound. His Uncle let out a high moan, and much like with his mouth, pumped a few times before Harry felt the sticky stuff. He himself was sobbing silently. What was that?!

He was given no time to collect himself. Merely dragged back to his cupboard (it hurt to walk) and left to collect himself in the dark. He was still in pain. With his mouth, it had not been pleasant, but it had in no way hurt as much as this.

Harry had a feeling that he was bleeding, and sure enough, when he gently prodded himself, his fingers smelt like blood. He bit back another sob as he slowly opened his cupboard. He was allowed to use the bathroom at night, and he would do so now, see how much he could clean himself up.

Harry Potter was not a very happy child.

Minerva had never liked those muggles Albus had left the Boy Who Lived with. They were downright nasty, horrible creatures.

She took it upon herself to check up on the boy once a year, during the summer, and at night, so as not to be seen. She had hardly seen him when she did visit, but it contented her old heart to see him grow up over the years. Not that he grew much. He was rather small for his age.

She was, currently, well...shocked to the point of just keeling over and dying, really. What she had just seen...what she had just witnessed...In all her years she had never heard of a child actually _raped_. There were horror stories of muggle children having this done, but she didn't believe them and she certainly didn't expect to become a believer in regards to the Boy Who Lived.

Harry Potter had been raped.

In a shed.

By his Uncle.

And he was only nine years old.

Minerva was quickly hyperventilating. Wasn't that Figg woman supposed to keep an eye on the boy? She had always reported him well and good! What was this she had just seen?!

She took a sharp step back, suddenly filled with anger and purpose. She apparated to the edge of the wards around Hogwarts, and thought up her plan as she walked to the school. That Figg was going to spend some time in Azkaban. The Boy was going to be taken out of that house _tonight_. Severus had some potions to brew. Albus had both a large shock coming to him, and some explaining to do. There were wards on the house meant to prevent any sort of harm from coming to the boy! And Pomfrey...!

Oh, bloody Merlin.

How had she forgotten it was summer? There was no one here, not _now_. Pomfrey had gone on vacation with her sister; Albus would normally be here, but a problem had come up with the Wizengamot; and Severus...had stopped by for some ingredients!

She bolted into the castle. Please let him still be here! She ran down to the dungeons, heedless of the waving pictures and the armor and the large rats Hagrid had accidentally set loose. She needed Severus. If worse came to worst, she would, of course, take the boy in. But he needed someone younger! Someone who had too much time on their hands! Like Severus! She came to a halt as she saw the potions master just getting ready to leave.

To say the least, he looked rather shocked to see her panting and gasping and throwing herself at him.

"Minerva...?" Severus asked hesitantly. What on earth was wrong with her? Running through the halls, honestly. And all to find him!

Minerva looked up at him. "Severus!" She suddenly remembered the boy. The way she had heard his uncle moan and the boy's well-muffled sobs. She had not let herself think of it, until now, and suddenly she found tears leaking from her eyes. "Severus!!" She hiccuped. "Harry Potter!...must go get Harry Potter!" By now she was too overcome to make out coherent sentences.

Severus's face had twisted when he heard Harry Potter's name. Really, what was wrong with this woman? She just randomly breaks down into hiccuping sobs and blurts out the name Harry Potter?

"Severus!" Suddenly she was screeching at him, hitting him with her hat. "Go get him! NOW!"

"Wha..."

Minerva gave him no time to voice any of his objections. "Go GET HIM! NOW! I know you know where he lives. GO GET HIM SEVERUS!" She had pulled out her wand, and was now using it in a very muggle way, prodding him hard in the back. She continued her mantra of 'go get him', interspersing it with sharp jabs.

Severus Snape had never seen Minerva McGonagal act this way. She had lost her mind. He had dropped his bags a while back, unwillingly letting himself be ushered toward the edge of the wards. Just before he apparated away (with no intention of going to see the Boy Who Lived), he turned to give her one last, incredulous look.

"He's in the cupboard under the stairs." Her voice cracked. "Bring him back here."

And he was gone.

Snape found himself unwillingly standing on Surrey street. Had he heard her correctly? A cupboard? Hesitant now, he slowly made his way indoors, using a simple unlocking charm. He grimaced. This place was horribly clean. Good for potions, of course, but unnatural where children were involved.

He located the stairs easily. (They were right in front of him, after all.) The cupboard door was also easy to find. His heart fluttered. What if Minerva...?

Oh, well, he'd deal with it when it came. Whatever 'it' was. He slowly opened the cupboard door, and was greeted by a young boy's startled face. Said boy was currently sitting pant less, a hand curved around to touch his leaking bottom.

Oh, Merlin. Surely he hadn't been raped. With a sinking stomach, (and a nose smelling come) he knew that this was exactly what had happened. This was what had gotten Minerva all up in a tiff.

This was not Harry Potter. This was an abused child; and contrary to belief, Severus Snape did not hate all children. (He did hate most of them, though...) In particular, he had a soft spot for the mistreated ones, having had such experience himself.

The boy sat motionless, eyes wide and frozen in fear. Ah, now that was something of a problem. How to transport the boy without causing him more problems? And if he had been forced (this was most likely), treating him would be rather uncomfortable.

"Who're you?" The boy whispered.

"I'm Severus." So far so good.

Bright green eyes darted around, measuring him and looking for escape routes. "What are you doing here?" the boy breathed lightly.

"I'm here to take you with me. To take you away from this place."

Suddenly, Severus was pierced with the boy's eyes. His gaze was unwavering, and hope shone clearly. "Are you my dream?" He asked. "Are you going to be my dad?"

Severus was stunned. Dad...? What was this boy on about? What was this dream? Even as he remained silent, the shine of hope only grew, a small smile appearing. Severus did not have the heart to correct him. He nodded hesitantly.

The boy grinned suddenly, bringing his arms forth, in a child's universal signal that they wanted to be held, and Severus obliged him. He conjured a blanket, wrapping it securely around the small body, before hoisting the child into his arms. Thin arms wound their way around his neck, and a dirty head tucked itself beneath his chin.

"Daddy." The boy whispered.

Severus was, for the second time in as many years, shocked silly. What was the matter with the world? He was comforting a child, accepting a position as father, and cuddling James Potter's son?! Mouth hanging open in horror, he mechanically made his way outside.

"Child?" he needed to know that they were going to apperate. It was quite shock if you weren't prepared, especially for the first time.

"Yes Daddy?"

"I'm going to go to my school now. It will feel a mite funny, but nothing will hurt you. Understand?"

The boy nodded.

Minerva was shocked to see Severus suddenly appear with the boy in his arms. And then to announce that he was taking the boy home, and she could visit him tomorrow, and could she bring his ingredients while she was at it?

He then promptly disappeared, presumably going to his home. She had thought he was the right man for the job, but she didn't know he would do so with so little complaint. Really, this was a good turn of events.

Satisfied that she had made at least a little part of the world right, Minerva went on her way back to the castle. She would visit him tomorrow, of course.

And little Harry Potter, too.

Hopefully they would survive each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Severus and the boy arrived home safely. The boy was dozing lightly, obviously exhausted. Severus ran his hand lightly through the unruly hair. Ugh. The boy really needed a bath.

He jiggled his arms a little. "Child?"

Green eyes opened and looked up at him. "Daddy?"

"You need a bath."

The boy nodded solemnly, he did indeed. His last hosing down had been more than a week before. The only part of him that was clean was his arms, and that only because one of his chores was to wash the dishes.

He grinned suddenly as he thought of something. All Mommy's and Daddy's named their children. In his dreams, he had always been 'Harry', but now that he thought of it, he didn't really like that name. It was used only rarely, and always in situations that were sure to become bad.

"Daddy?" he asked. It was strange, really, to suddenly not be afraid of asking questions. It was something his Aunt and Uncle had instilled in him never to do. But with this man, his dad, he had no fear.

"Yes?"

"What's my name?"

His dad looked down at him, puzzled. "You don't know your name?"

"You haven't named me yet." His dad still looked puzzled, so he explained it to him. "You're my dad now. So you have to name me. That's what all Daddy's do."

"Oh?" Truthfully, Severus quite liked the idea. It would remind him less of James. "How about I think about, and after your bath I'll tell you what I thought up."

The boy grinned happily. "Alright."

He was fascinated by the bath Severus showed him. It was practically a pool! Severus found himself amused as the child asked if there were bubbles, too.

"Bubbles for later," he found himself saying. "Let's get you clean and into bed first."

"I have a room?"

Severus smiled. "Not yet. You will, but for tonight how about you sleep with me."

The boy hummed his agreement, before wriggling out of Severus's grasp. He had almost forgotten about what had happened earlier that night. With his first step, however, he was rudely reminded of his Uncle's Urges. He stumbled, whimpering as he fell.

Severus was right there. He had not forgotten the boy's predicament. It was stupid to have let him down. Gently, he picked the boy up, spelling away the rest of his clothes, and placing him in the warm water. The boy looked up with shining eyes. "It hurts."

Severus nodded, accio-ing a bottle of healing salve. This one had an herb in it that would numb the area. He opened the lid, liberally getting the salve over his finger. He would let the boy do it, but because of the numbing ability, too much and it would be numb for too long. Too little and it wouldn't be effective. And if the boy washed it off in the water...his whole body might turn slightly numb.

"Child." He said. Merlin, he hoped he didn't scare the boy. "I need to rub this onto your bottom. It will help you heal, and make it so it doesn't hurt." The boy was wide eyed again.

Surely his father didn't have Urges too? He hoped not. He looked at the shiny finger doubtfully, fear blooming through him. NO! This was his father! He wouldn't hurt him! He slowly rose out of the water, turning around and bending forward slightly. If he couldn't trust his father, who could he trust?

He flinched at the first touch. It still hurt. But slowly and gently, that finger massaged his abused hole, and made it's way slightly inside. Whatever the stuff was it really worked! He relaxed further, slumping forward, and when the hand was gone, his body was laid in the water. A soft cloth was rubbed over him, his hair soaped and rinsed several times.

Severus took him out when he was satisfied with his cleanliness. He conjured some pajamas. The boy was asleep when he took him into his arms and carried him to bed.

"Xaidrian," he whispered into his ear. "Your name is now Xaidrian."

(A/N: Harry's new name is pronounced 'zay-dree-in')

Severus awoke.

With a sudden shot of adrenaline, he remembered what had happened just last night. The boy...!

...was right where he had left him. He observed the sleeping child for a bit. He looked adorable, curled up as he was. He could pass for a six-year-old. Severus smiled slightly as he remembered his name.

Xaidrian.

As a child, he remembered only one of the few fairy-tales that he had read. One of them had been about the wizard Xaidrian. It was an old story, and he doubted whether anyone but the older generation even knew it. It was, by far, his favorite.

He continued smiling, and was quite surprised that he did so. He had not had a reason to smile in quite a while. He would tell Xaidrian the story behind his name, one of these nights. It had always held him in rapture because of all the adversity the hero had overcome. Not to mention, Xaidrian (of the story) was also abused. It had been very easy for Severus, and now most likely the boy, too, to relate to him.

Said boy was now staring up at him. Severus wondered if it was because of his circumstances that he had become such an early and silent riser, or if it was natural.

The boy was staring wide-eyed, much like he had done when Severus first found him. "I thought you were a dream." He whispered.

Severus only just kept himself from frowning. He knew how those sort of dreams went. "No."

"Oh."

They did nothing, just stared, and Severus wondered, for the first time, what on earth he was supposed to do with the boy. What did one do with nine year old boys? He would have to be taught...and fed...and bathed...and hugged...and that was as far as his imagination would stretch.

The boy blinked, and a bright smile lit up his face, before quickly disappearing. "Did you ever name me?"

"Yes. Your name is now Xaidrian."

Xaidrian crinkled his nose. "That's a funny name. What's it mean?"

Severus smiled, once again. He would have to get a hold of this! What would his students do if he suddenly became cheery? "Xaidrian is the name of a hero. I'll tell you his story before long."

"Alright."

Xaidrian was having a fantastic day. His dream had, for once, not been a dream.

And he had seen his Daddy as soon as he woke up! And eaten breakfast! A good one, too, with warm bacon and cold juice and fresh fruit. He had also been dragged away from doing chores!

And now, his Daddy had said they were going shopping for _clothes_, and _toys_, and some furniture for his _room_.

He was currently wearing one of his Daddy's shirts. It was shrunken, so it slightly fit him, but the arms were too long. He was also wearing a similar pair of shrunken pants. And they were all black. He didn't have any shoes, though, so his Daddy had said that was the first thing they were going to buy.

He was positively fascinated by this 'Diagon Alley'. Lots of people wearing weird dresses and funny hats were walking around. His Daddy said they were witches and wizards, and that they did magic. Xaidrian didn't really know what to think about this. Magic for him...

His day passed in a blur. It seemed to him that he was constantly trying on clothes, and picking his favorites of foods and play-things.

The part he remembered the most was when they had stopped for ice-cream. They had finished the shopping, and were on their way home, but his Daddy had said that one always ended a shopping spree with ice-cream.

This was where Xaidrian had learned that he was afraid of men.

The shopping had been alright, it was only women who had helped him. The few men he had seen had easily been avoided. His Daddy was also there to protect him.

It was different at the ice-cream store, though.

Xaidrian had frozen at the sight of the tall man behind the counter. When he had been handed his ice-cream, he had been horrified to find his body shaking, and he himself was on the verge of screaming.

The man was going to hurt him!

He bolted.

Severus cursed to himself as he chased his new child down. Really, how could he have forgotten about the boy's admittedly recent past?

It wasn't too terribly hard to snatch the hyperventilating boy up. He had no idea how, but the child knew it was him. Almost instantly, Xaidrian was calm, clutching onto his robes and burying his face into his neck. Severus walked slowly to the apparation points, ignoring the attention his boy was getting.

His purchases had already been ordered to his house, so he had no need to worry about that. The forefront thought on his mind was getting home and putting the child down for a nap. He was a little old for such, but today had been a tiring day, after all.

The transition home had gone smoothly. Xaidrian still seem rattled however, and refused to let Severus leave his presence.

And this was precisely how Minerva found them.

Minerva had been in an absolute flurry all day.

Harry Potter! She simply had to visit Harry Potter!

She could not fall asleep during the night, and thus found her adrenaline wearing off just a little after breakfast. Unfortunately for her, she had woken back up well after mid-day.

The first thing on her mind? Harry Potter!

It was to her supreme dismay that Severus's floo wasn't working. Really, would it kill the man to set up some sort of communication with the world. Even half the owls she sent, when they came back, had feathers missing and letters still attached.

Thus, the stately woman had no other choice but to apparate as close as she could to the other's house. Oh! When she got a hold on that potion's master! Minerva was even more dismayed to know that she was still a good four miles from the manor. This did not deter her, however. Oh, no. She was going to see Harry Potter today if it was the last thing she did.

When she finally got there, panting and sweating and feeling generally old, no one was home, of course. The house elves wouldn't let her in. And everything was shut tight against all imaginary intruders, including cats.

And so she sat, brewing in anger. Righteous anger. Severus knew she was coming over today! And what did he do? Nothing! He had not prepared in any way to receive her!

She was in this state for well over an hour. And by the time she saw the man, she was too overwhelmed to reveal herself. So she stalked him into the room, paws padding gently, observing the child in his arms.

Harry seemed better, in the very least.

But why was he so afraid? He was practically drenched in the scent of fear.

SEVERUS!

She waited until the boy had fallen into a fitful sleep, and, Severus was tip-toeing out of the room.

She was going to get him so good for this. Oh, yes...

She gave the man no time to get over his shock of seeing her, no time to explain. She simply lit into him. This was Harry Potter, after all. Someone had to be his defender.

"You! What have you done to that boy!"

Typically, Severus did nothing but sneer. It was one of his 'you are the best example of ultimate stupidity' sneers.

"Don't you look at me like that!"

Sneer.

Minerva whipped out her wand and jabbed him. "The boy was terrified! What happened!"

Sneer. "Min..."

"NO! I don't want to hear your excuses. I thought you'd be a good thing for the boy, and what do I find?!" She practically growled at him in anger.

Severus showed her a different sneer, this time - 'you have just managed to amuse me by actually getting more stupid'.

And now she was huffing. She was just so mad! (Really, this was because of her lack of sleep, and her sitting on a hard wall for some hours. Not that she acknowledged this. It was easier to blame it all on Severus. Plus, how often can one have a believable excuse to punish him. For she was going to punish him. It was his fault, after all, that she was in such a sour mood.)

"Do you know what I am going to do?" A thin black eyebrow rose. "I am going to contact Remus Lupin."

With that final statement, Minerva twirled gracefully around. She did not allow herself to indulge in his facial expression. Right now she needed sleep. She would come back tomorrow (hopefully with Lupin in tow) and actually talk to the boy face to face.

Then she would enjoy seeing the horror she had placed on Severus Snape's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I never will...wah! Why do I have to say that, anyway?! It's common knowledge!

Chapter Three

Remus Lupin was having a decidedly odd day.

By all accounts, he should be happy – the full moon would not make an other appearance for three weeks. It still made him nervous, transforming. Not so much now, of course, as the wolfsbane potion suppressed the animal inside, but still - . The point was that he was not happy.

Minerva Mcgonagal Had shown up, huffing in irritation. That wasn't so bad, really. He could handle irritated women. Usually. No, the bad part was that Minerva McGonagal decided to drag him from his home with no explanation what so ever.

And then proceeded to drag him to a rather remote wizarding settlement. Three hours of his life, spent silent with a fuming Minerva. He dared not speak. He didn't have anything pressing to do anyway, so figured he might as well be along for the ride. Alas, though, he was not happy.

And now he stood, gazing at a house that seemed familiar in some way...Remus suddenly snapped to attention. Severus! This was Severus's house! "Minerva, what on ..."

"You are going to help Severus take care of Harry Potter."

"What?!" What the hell had that bloody cat woman just said? And what the hell was Severus Snape of all people, doing with James's son? And what the hell was she _doing_? Going about, deciding people's lives for them? True, he didn't have anything better to do, but he rather do nothing then be forced into something!

Although taking care of James's son did sound appealing.

But with Severus?

That man – their relationship together had not ended well. Remus sighed regretfully. No time like the present to take care of past mistakes.

They had not seen each other in...Merlin, he couldn't even remember now. They had broken up back in their school days, and had never quite forgiven each other.

Thus it was with some trepidation that he allowed himself to be dragged into Severus's house.

Minerva was expecting something of a negative reaction from that dratted man when she brought one of the last Maurderers to his home. She was not, however, expecting Severus to become even more frigid upon the sight of them, nor for Remus to be acting so...twitchy, as if he were the one at fault.

Eh.

It wasn't her problem now, was it?

No, indeed! She was doing this for the good of the Potter boy!

"There you are, Severus." She announced triumphantly. " I told you I would bring Remus Lupin, and so I have."

"Listen here you bloody woman-" he snarled.

"And now I must be going." Minerva turned around abruptly. She was in no mood to hear one of Severus's temper tantrums, and knew that Remus would take care of it besides. She did regret not seeing little Harry, but that was all the excuse she needed to drop in unexpectedly.

Minerva stalked out the door, feeling more than a bit of pleasure knowing that she had made the mouths of both men drop open in shock.

Remus looked cautiously at Severus. The man was glaring at him with rather fierce determination.

"Get out."

The two simple words would have, in years past, sent him running in the opposite direction. Even now, he felt the urge to simply give in to Severus. But he couldn't. He wanted...damn it! He wanted another chance with the sneering bastard, and he wanted to be a part of Harry's life!

"No." Remus said this as calmly as he could manage, and was just as shaken as he knew he would be when Severus increased he glare. "No." He repeated, trying to convince them both of his conviction to contradict Severus. "I am here to help you take care of Harry." He paused briefly, unsure if it was wise to say the rest of his thoughts. "And..." Remus's heart fluttered in distress. "I...," and here his breathing increased, "I would like to start over with you. Severus-"

"No." Severus had turned around, his hands clenched at his side and his whole body tense. "Lupin, get-"

And now Remus was angry. Angry as he had not been since the betrayal of Sirius, since he and Severus had broken up. He had been bottling his emotions, always maintaining a calm demeanor, and suddenly it was too much.

Here stood his old lover, the man he still loved, and he just couldn't accept it! This was not happening again! He was not about to deny his own feelings! He could NOT continue living the way he had, half dead and keeping everything clearly detached from himself. Affecting an attitude as if nothing could ever rattle him...it was stopping now! Here, with Severus and Harry, he had to stop hiding!

"Severus!" And he raised his voice to decibels it hadn't reached in years. "NO! I refuse to 'get out!" I have my own right to be here, both with you and with Har-"

"You have no right." His voice was deadly calm, and he still hadn't turned around. "You-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me who I am! _You_ have no right-"

"Lupin!" still the other man did not turn around. "Would you-"

"Stop calling me that! I am no stranger!" And Remus strode forward, feeling the lyncanthropy in the back of his being, feeding into his anger, adding unnatural strength to his limbs. He intended to pin that man to the wall and–

"Daddy?" A small voice called.

Remus turned, astonished, to face a small, quivering black haired child, and felt his anger disappear in a split second. "Harry - " he breathed.

Severus had already walked forward, covering ground quickly and snatching up the boy.

Harry looked as if he would bolt any second, fear as Remus had never seen shaking his whole being. "Harry." He said again, softer this time, acknowledging that the boy was not what he had expected. He looked quite broken.

Severus gave him a guarded look, holding the child closer still. "Xaidrian." He said, his eyes conveying to Lupin that nothing had changed – acknowledging only that Lupin might have a good influence on the broken boy. "This is an old friend of mine. Moony."

Remus was confused. Xaidrian?

"Moony?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He's going to be staying here for some time." Severus lowered the boy to the ground, keeping tight hold on his hand. "Lupin, this is Xaidrian, my son."

Remus noted the name change, but would not take issue with it right then and there. "Hello Xaidrian." He said softly, instinctually lowering himself to the ground, making himself look less threatening.

Severus tugged the boy forward. "Let's meet Moony, hmm?"

The boy looked so scared Remus actually regretted coming. It was a wonder he allowed Severus to pull him forward. He noted how often Harry – Xaidrian – looked up at his 'daddy' and realized that the trust the boy had in Severus was _enormous_.

Remus made no move or sound, knowing that Severus had to be in charge of the situation.

Severus sat a scant foot away from him, placing Harry – Xaidrian – securely in his lap, and Remus copied his position. "Say 'hello' to Moony, Xaidrian."

Harry mumbled a 'hello', and Remus felt so miserable. Who was this boy?

"Xaidrian," Severus continued on, "did you hear Daddy and Moony arguing?"

Xaidrian stiffened, but nodded his head none-the-less.

"Ah. You see, we...have a problem, and we are working through it in a grown-up way. It has nothing to do with you, alright?"

Again, Xaidrian nodded.

"Good. Moony is a very good man, and I trust him as much as you trust me."

This was news to Remus.

"I want you to trust him too. Xaidrian, let's put you down for a nap again, hm? Moony would never hurt you, and I'll be right there. We are both sorry for waking you with our yelling."

Again, the boy nodded, although rather shakily this time.

Severus rose gracefully to his feet, cradling Harry – Xaidrian – and motioned for Remus to follow them.

A/N: WAH! I'm sorry it took me soooo long to update! Hopefully the next chapter will come out quicker (and longer...I cut this one short) :P

Hmm...this is taking a turn I never expected. I definitely had the relationship between Severus and Remus as a side note to the relationship with Xaidrian, but it looks like this is going to be the main focus of the story. (with Xaidrian as the side note.) I mean...I just started writing Remus and all this stuff popped out! Grr...I'm not in control of my own story Oo oh, well, it's more fun that way! I'll be just as surprised as you are by the things that happen!

So...until next time! And thanks for reading :) (Review...! REVIEW!! It encourages me! The only reason I finished this portion is because someone told me to 'update soon' and I felt _guilty_ TT)


End file.
